An Untold Side Character
by ShadowAutumn
Summary: Just a random story where a random girl (the main character) is spliced into the story of Mikan.
1. Chapter 1

"Abby, I'm going to miss you." I cried.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I felt Abby's hands patting my head. She was crying too. I heard her sniffling and her body shaking under my fingers. She pushed me away and looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't cry okay? You look three times as ugly when you cry. Just smile and don't worry about me." Abby picked up her bag from the ground.

"You promised me. You said that we would go to the same school! You promised."

"Stop whining. I'll write to you. I'll come back in the summer... and the holidays." Abby climbed into the black limo. "I'm leaving now. Bye." She closed the car door and the car sped down the road.

Abby was my only friend. She and I were the only ones in the area who were the same age. All the other kids were either way older or a lot younger. Now, she's left. For a school for gifted children. It was a school for geniuses. I was never able to beat her in grades or sports, but we were never that far apart. She said she would stay. But she left. Liar. Liar. Liar. I picked up a rock and threw it at one of Abby's favorite flower bushes and staggered home, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed as I waited for Abby to return. She didn't come back. She hadn't written a single letter either. One day, I decided that it was enough. It was time I start smiling again.

"Aunt Emma! I'm going to the library!" I yelled as I slipped on my shoes.

"Okay! Careful darling! Get home before dark!" Aunt Emma yelled back.

I left the house and walked to the library. The library was a small one near the river bank. Abby and I went there often to read and write. I loved reading the comedy mangas. Abby loved writing songs. She would sing to me afterwards, when we were sitting on the rocks with our bare-feet dipped in the water. She was really good at singing. We had made it a goal that she would become a singer and I would become her manager.

I arrived at the library and heard the usual creaking of the wooden floors. I hurried over to the computers. The town had only recently installed the computers into the library. At first, no one knew how to use it so we had to send for people from the city to help us get the machines working. That was when we found out that we needed to get something called the internet to use the search engines. I'm proud to say, that I am now the one and only expert of the computer in my town.

There were five computers set up in the back of the library and all were empty. I expected this since everyone else thought the computers were really troublesome to use and had given up. I grabbed the first computer I got to and started searching up Alice Academy. It was the school Abby went to. There were many pictures of the school because of how famous it was. Apparently, it was a very expensive school with grades starting from kindergarten to college. It was a school full of geniuses.

I picked one picture of the school and studied it before finally deciding that it was acceptable. I placed my hand on the screen and closed my eyes. _kasiga-falasha_. The picture was placed into a portal in my mind for future use. I closed the site and left the library. The sun was crawling across the sky. There's time.

(notice: the italicized words are spells-kinda)


	3. Chapter 3

I hurried to Mr. Shiki's farm and sneaked into his barn. Mr. Shiki always lectured Abby and I whenever he caught us taking plums and cherries from his barn. However, right after the lecture, he would tell us to take more. He knew that we would never listen to him so he would set out a basket for us. Since Abby left 10 months ago, I hadn't come back here. Even so, the usual basket was still there.

"Etakla. You're back I see." I turned around to see Mr. Shiki. He had a smile on his face. "I was actually kind of worried about you. I heard that Abby left."

"I've been fine Mr. Shiki." I said.

He came over with a bag and placed a bunch of plums into the bag and then a bunch of cherries on top of the plums. He had changed so much those months and his wrinkles had gotten deeper.

He laughed when he noticed my staring. "You see this wrinkles on my forehead?" He pointed to them. I nodded. "It's all cause I was worried about whether or not you have been eating enough fruits. I come into the barn every day, expecting to see some of the plums and cherries gone. But they were always there. I was worried about you. More than I am about Abby who is away from us. I always knew that you were the more sensitive one." He handed the bag over to me. "Take it. And please feel free to come back here."

"Thank you Mr. Shiki. I'm sorry for worrying you." I gave him a quick hug and left the barn. I ran back home and went to my room with the bag.

I locked the door and sat on the floor. _kasiga-taflah_. A darkness consumed me and I was in an empty space. I reopened the portal in my mind and retrieved the picture of the gates of Alice Academy. I focused and forced open a portal to the place in the picture. I got up with the bag and walked through the portal and stepped onto the sidewalk of the front of the school. The portal faded behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed as I walked up to the gate. A couple of guards stood there. "Excuse me! I would like to enter to see my friend."

The closest guard, a tall man with fiery red hair looked down at me and smirked. "Girl, do you not know that unless you are a student or a teacher of this school there is no way for you to enter the school?" The man asked. "Now go home before we call you're parents."

"But mister, I really want to see my friend. Can you guys let me see her? It'll be really quick. I want to give her some plums and cherries from our hometown." I insisted.

Suddenly, I heard an explosion to the left of me. A couple hundred feet down, a hole in the wall had been created and the brick had tumbled to the ground. The guards started shouting something at each other and they ran over to the explosion. I noticed that there was a boy walking out from inside. On his face, was a back cat mask. I hurried over to the scene and that was when I noticed another girl, about my age, standing next to a blond man. The man took out a green whip from nowhere and hit the boy with the mask. I saw the man kiss the boy before the boy fell limp in the man's arms.

"I can get you into Alice Academy Mikan." I heard the man say. "I can make you a student here. That way, you can always see your friend."

Without another second to loose, I ran up to the man and stood right in his path. The girl and the man looked surprised.

"I want to get into the school too. I don't need to be a student. Just let me see my friend and then I'll leave. Sir. Please help me." I told the man.

The blond man knelt down. "I'm sorry girl. But, only students can enter the school." The man said, "Why don't you head on home now?"

I felt my body move on it's own. My lips released words I didn't want to say and my body started moving away. I felt myself opening a portal which started engulfing me when the spell disappeared and I quickly closed up the portal.

The man looked at me. "Seeing that something unexpected occurred, I'll let you come into the school and possible be a student as well." He told me and gave me a smile.

I frowned at him. "I don't wish to be a student in this school. I just want to see my friend. And you just tried some weird mind control thing on me!" I snapped.

"Oh? You were aware?" The man asked. "Well come along."

I didn't know what to do so I just followed the man and the girl. The girl gave me a small sympathetic smile. We entered the school through the gates since the man actually had keys. The gates opened and we walked onto the campus.


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde man led the other girl and I into a large room decorated like that of the Victorian Era. The room was bigger than my house and the walls and ceiling were all carved and decorated intricately.

"You can sit wherever you like." The man said.

"Um sir. Can I get your name?" I asked as the man placed the boy on one of the three sofas. "My name is Etakla Thlake."

"You can call me Narumi, Etakla." The man said. Finally, he turned to the girl and I. "Well, Mikan and Etakla, please wait here with Natsume for a while. I have to report to my superiors, regarding your enrollment."

Narumi left the room and I sat down on the sofa opposite the boy, who I suppose is called Natsume. I glanced over at the girl named Mikan. Her face was frozen, dazed. Her expressions changed frequently, worry, happiness, scared. Mikan stared at the cat mask in her hand. After a while, I ignored her and started eating a plum.

"Narumi! Are you the one who stole the growing whip seed from the greenhouse?!" The door slammed open and there stood a man with a wooden katana in his hand. He was surprised to see the three of us in the room.

From the other sofa, I heard Mikan scream. I glanced at her. She was frantically crawling to who knows where. To apologize for giving such a fright, the man started brewing us tea. He sat down next to Mikan who gripped onto his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you two are prospective students that Narumi brought?" The man asked.

Soon after, the two dove into a lengthy conversation of no interest to me. However, it turns out that she had a friend in this school who also left her. Apparently, after what had happened earlier with Narumi, Mikan had a weird idea that the students of the school were being mistreated. I glanced over at the boy and caught him awake. Our eyes met. He glared at me and tried to tell me something. I opened a portal into his brain and received the message: Don't you dare tell them I'm awake and I'll spare you.

It was none of my business so I didn't really care. I closed the portal and started eating cherries. Natsume closed his eyes and continued to fake his sleeping.

"We have gathered owners of such abilities here at the academy, to raise and protect them. We refer to such people and their abilities as 'Alice.'" The man said

Mikan's face brightened. "Wow! That is so interesting! I'm one of those great people too?! Mr. Misaki! What kind of Alice do I have?" Mikan exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Narumi." The teacher said. His name was Mr. Misaki. The teacher glanced over at me. "Do you know what your Alice is?"

"Portals?" I said, surprised that he even remembered that I was there. I had missed the portion of their conversation when Misaki was explaining what an Alice was so I wasn't too sure.

"Portals? May I see? That is, if you can control your powers well." Misaki requested.

"Sure," I replied and created a portal. A black hole appeared besides me and I placed the fruits bag into the portal and closed it. I reopened a portal next to Mikan and had her take out the fruits bag. She placed it back in and I had it returned to me.

"I see. That is an Alice. Judging by how easily you were able to do all that, I think you'll be pretty high leveled." Misaki's phone started ringing. "I'm sorry. I have to go. There's an emergency so I must leave you. I'll send someone here soon. However, if Natsume wakes up before anyone gets here, press the emergency switch immediately. You must do it."


	7. Chapter 7

When Misaki was gone, Mikan glanced over at Natsume. She walked over and pinched his nose. Seeing that he did not wake up, she smiled at me. I just nodded.

"You think we'll be fine?" She asked me. She pulled out an album from her bag.

"Depends on you mainly." I answered and saw Natsume's eyes open once more.

Suddenly, he sat up and grabbed Mikan by her pigtails. He swung her onto the sofa and pinned her down.

"Who are you? Answer me in five seconds if you want to keep your hair." Natsume snapped.

"Yo. You seriously need to stop." I said and walked up to him.

He glared at me and shot a fire ball at me. I opened a portal and the fire ball disappeared inside it. Out of no where, a boy came flying into the room, shattering the glass.

"You're late Ruka." Natsume said.

"And whose fault do you think it is, Natsume?" He looked at me and then at Mikan and Natsume. "What are you doing? Who are they?"

"They were here when I woke up." Natsume replied.

I remembered the bell. I was about to hit the bell when Narumi and Misaki ran into the room. Natsume and Ruka ran to the window and started jumping out. Mikan ran to Narumi, tears pouring out of her eyes. I looked over at Natsume and Ruka.

"See ya, polka dot panties." Natsume held up a pair of panties which I guessed were Mikan's. Without another word, Natsume jumped out after Ruka.

Mikan screamed and started crying. It took awhile for us to calm her down. To cheer her up, Narumi had to show her the school uniform. Misaki gave me mine. I took it and went to change with Mikan. When we were done, Narumi explained to me that I was officially a student and that Mikan had a test where she had to become friends with the whole class.

"Excuse us. We're the two representatives of the elementary division, class B. How may we help you?" Two students came into the room.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

When we got to the classroom, which was in an entirely different building, Narumi had Mikan and I seated. However, there was only one seat left in the classroom, which I allowed Mikan to have. Narumi left, saying he'll get me a table and seat.

I caught sight of Abby in the class. She looked at me, shocked. I hurried over to her and gave her a big hug. "Abby! I missed you!" I exclaimed.

Abby smiled. "I did too. How have you been? How did you get into this school anyway? As you can see this school is... special." She glanced around the classroom.

I laughed and handed her the bag of plums and cherries. "I came looking for you and that Narumi person said he can make me a student. I have an alice."

"Oh? You do?" She rubbed a plum against her shirt before taking a bite. "What is it? Mine is singing."

"Portal making." I said as I opened one next to me, connecting us to my room.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god! Etakla! Close that portal right now!" She hissed.

I quickly closed it. "What's the problem?" I asked.

Before she could reply, a yell came from the back corner of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Mikan. Next to her, sat the boy from before, Natsume. Within a minute, she turned most of the class against her since she attacked the fire boy. A bet was made where Mikan had to go through some forest. She left with her friend Hotaru and the class president. The class quieted down. Abby grabbed me and took me out of the room.

"Portals leading out of the school are forbidden. Rather anything that can allow you to leave the school is forbidden. If it is discovered that you can get out with your power, they will put a bunch of restrictions on you that can be very burdensome. Don't let any of the teachers find out." Abby said. "And seeing that you were able to open one to your room so easily, that shows that you were strong enough to break through the barrier around the school. That's supposed too be impossible."

Abby started pacing around, thinking about what to do. "I'll just not open portals of of the school then." I said.

"Please be careful. This school isn't such a nice place." Her expression was serious. I nodded. She gave me a hug before we went back into the classroom.


End file.
